New and expanding projects of the basic science staff, recent increases in laboratory research by the clinical staff, and the completion of a new research building on campus which will encompass 20-25 new research programs has greatly increased the demand for laboratory animals at the Fox Chase Cancer Center. Ongoing planning for the animal care program, involving both a Laboratory Animal Facility (LAF) Advisory Committee and the IACUC, have indicated plans to further increase research involving rodents, especially studies with immunodeficient mice. In order to meet this increased demand for research animals, we have completed renovations of space formerly used for cage preparation and storage on the second floor of the SPF Barrier Breeding wing into functional animal housing space. In order, however, to fully utilize this newly renovated space to house immunodeficient animals, additional laminar flow equipment is needed. Therefore, a portion of this proposal is a request for laminar flow cage racks (no cages) and changing hood to properly house immunodeficient mice. The LAF maintains a colony of NZW rabbits used exclusively for the production of polyclonal antibodies. This number has remained constant for the last four years and there are no plans to expand the size of the colony. However, due to constant use, most of our present galvanized/stainless steel caging units are now in a state of disrepair and must be replaced. Consequently,a second part of this proposal is a request for new rabbit caging to replace existing substandard units. The animal care facility has undergone extensive series of renovations in the past five years including refurbishing the cage wash area. All renovations and new equipment were necessary to meet the increased demand for research animals, continue providing uncompromised animal care and remain in compliance with all NIH guidelines. In order to maintain the animal care facility at the required standards, our on-going planning program has given the completion of this renovation program top priority. Thus, the completion of the cage wash area renovations, as outlined below, is the remaining subject of this proposal. Partial funding is requested for the following projects. 1. Refurbishing of Water Bottle Filling Area- Replacement of the 20 year old manual water bottle filling system with an automatic bottle filling station and a system of roller conveyors for transport of bottles. 2. Resurfacing of Cage Wash Area Floors-Due to the heavy and harsh use of this area, the floor surface has deteriorated to such an extent that efficient cleaning and sanitation is difficult.